


All Will Perish In Snow And Ice

by disneysnowprincess



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee, Helsa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Helsa Week 2020 (Disney), Iceburns Week (Disney), helsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysnowprincess/pseuds/disneysnowprincess
Summary: An alternate to Disney's Frozen. What if Elsa was prophesied to be a monster, someone who casts an eternal winter across her homeland. What if Hans was destined to stop her?
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This my fanfic that I started back in 2014, I'm bringing it back with the hopes of possibly continuing it. Please leave reviews and thoughts!

The sleet and rain was pouring down on the soldiers armour, leaking into every small crack and crevice in their chainmail protection. Agdar and Ayden, nearly blinded by hailing precipitation, slashed through the battling foes, the vast trees faintly muffled the war cries and sharp sound of metal when they rode into the starlit forest. The two princes removed their helmets from their clammy faces and rode their horses down the unmarked trail, attempting to find their way back to the camp. As the time passed the princes became hesitant, the rain falling into their eyes and soaking them to the bone.

"Don't you know where the camp is?"

"Well don't _you_?"

"I would think the more mature of us would know, Ayden"

Agdar smirked to himself and stopped, pulling the reins of his horse abruptly. It sighed impatiently as the prince looked up at a towering tree. The leaves seemed to have a sparkle within them that twinkled even brighter than the North Star, a cool fog seeped from the outskirts of the forest clearing around them, impairing their sight twice as much as the rain was before,

"What in Oden are you looking a-" Ayden stopped.

What, or who seemed to be emerging from the other side of the tree were cloaked figures, fabric loose and trailing down their fingertips, and the train flowed out past them. Agdar froze, as the mysterious and terrifying beings seemed to be floating towards them.

" _Ah, yes"_

" _Visitors…"_

" _I sense royalty… princes…"_

The three figures looked up at them, and they caught their breath. Their first thought was witches, young women who would trick them, curse the two into something that would be out of their control.

" _Welcome to our tree,"_ said the centre one, _"We do hope you'll stay…"_

" _Forever,"_ snickered the right one, the left girl smacked her arm, shushing her.

" _We are the goddesses of what once was, what is coming into being and what shall be."_ The centre one pointed to the left girl, whose bright icy blue eyes were shining with youth, although her hair was as silver of one that was centuries old. " _Urd,"_ she then pointed to herself, Dark hair as dark of eyes, her voice was like an echoing whisper that you'd hear in the wind, _"Verdandi,"_ Verdandi finally pointed to the girl on the right, crimson hair that tumbled almost as far as her sleeves did, her green eyes seemed to have a bit of a firelight in them, _"and Skuld."_

"I am Prince Ayden of the Southern Isles, and this is my old friend Prince Agdar of Arendelle."

The goddesses squealed in delight, " _Oh we just knew you were princes!"_ Skuld's voice was high pitch, her toothy smile shined, _"Now you must stay! Please oh, please!"_ She grabbed Agdar's hand and bounced up around him and his horse.

" _Hush yourself Skuld!"_ Urd pressed through her teeth, " _As one who has vision into the past, I can tell that these two are eager to go home, aren't you, your_ majesties _…"_ she circled around the two, neither of them dare to set a foot on the ground. The goddess of the past focused on Ayden, " _I see you have a wife, lovely… and children? My… already 13! What an unfortunate number,"_ the three smirked at each other.

Urd passed over to Agdar, _"Now you… you've just been married, congratulations, but… hmm…"_ She paused, looking up at him, _"alas it seems as though your father, has died… my condolences."_ Agdar froze in shock. He had seen his father not two weeks prior, he was surprised that Ayden's father had surpassed his own, as like their fathers were with each other, the two were separated by a good 16 years.

" _Ooh! My turn!"_ Skuld brushed beside her sister and looked up at Agdar a storyteller-like voice sweeping over her bubby one _, "Although your father has passed, a new life has formed, indeed, your new bride is bearing a child, the future queen of your land. But be warned, your daughter will bear the gift and curse of ice and snow. From this will bring great beauty and great difficulty, you will help her through preventing the prophecy of eternal snow your land, but with no success. Indeed your child will be nothing but…_ a monster."

Fury and grief, excitement and disorder swept through Agdar's mind… how on earth would he raise a child with that sort of power? His head fell into his hands as Ayden leaned over and patted his companion's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's something we can do, we always find the answers to our problems together,"

_"Ah! I wouldn't be so sure!"_ Skuld squeaked and bounced over to Ayden before returning with her prophecy tone _, "Although the ties between Arendelle and the Southern Isles have been strong for generations, the bonds shall soon be broken, for as your young infant Hans sleeps, the curse is already sweeping over him. At first, your princess bride will think it is a mere warm temperature, until it grows and grows, and things begin to be burnt."_

"My youngest son? How could you!" his voice filled with rage and fury, the fiery redhead simply put her hand up to stop him.

_"I did nothing, I am merely the messenger of the prophecies from thousands of years ago… thirteen is the unlucky number after all, and a much unneeded spare for the throne."_ The three goddesses nod.

The two princes look at each other, skin as pale as the moonlight, wishing that this were all a dream, to wake up from this seemingly realistic nightmare. "A daughter born of ice and winter, and a son cursed with fire and summer…" Agdar whispered. Verdandi smiled and stepped forward,

_"I, of course, cannot assist you so much as to tell you what I could help guide you on,"_ she smiled peacefully _"The trolls of your lands are most knowledgeable on powers of the elements. Conceal the children's powers, but make sure they know how to control it; don't let anyone outside your family know. The two children have been destined to be enemies for as long as the sun and moon have been aligned with the earth. Eventually, they will have to meet, because one was born to destroy the other."_ Verdandi closed her eyes as she finished and stepped away.

"But what about our other children! Our people! The bonds that have tied us together will be, gone? My brother," Ayden rested a steady hand on his friend's shoulder, "If we must live through this curse, we shall fight through it together,"

Agdar nodded slightly, but was swept into his train of thought, "The prophecy in my kingdom… I already know how the eternal winter is stopped," He looked up at Ayden, his eyes frozen in fear.

_"All will perish in snow and ice, unless they are freed with a sword sacrifice!"_ The three goddesses chanted in unison to the two, the tips of their lips curved into wicked smiles, eyes concealed by their draping black hoods.

The two fused with rage, filling the gaps themselves. Ayden charged his horse at the three; the trailing cloaks disappeared with not a trace but the thick cloud of smoke around them. A sharp pain shot through the centre of their palms, their frantic eyes staring at the monstrosity that was being carved into their flesh by an invisible dagger. Ayden cried from the flame being seared into his right palm. Agdar felt the cool, burning sensation as clean cut gashes of an intricate snowflake were frozen into the inside of his left hand.

The pain stopped. The rain stopped. Nightlife calls were quiet to them compared to their breathing, the scars frosting and burning, making sure the mark would forever remain. The faint glow of the camp's light shone in the distance.

"Not a word to anyone,"

"But Ayden, what about our wives?"

"I'm sure they will figure it out for themselves soon enough,"

* * *

_In Arendelle, the soon to be Queen gasps in shock as she sleeps;_

_Frost begins to trail around her swollen abdomen._

_The Princess of the Southern Isles tries to pick up her crying toddler,_

_Only to be burnt by his tiny fingertips on her bare shoulder._


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's day 3 of Helsa Week 2020 (as well as my birthday)! So enjoy another chapter of this. It is another prologue type of chapter, but chapter 3 will finally be the present day characters.

“Elsa, no! You mustn’t remove your gloves for any circumstance! You know this my child.” Agdar pushed the small blue leather gloves onto his young daughters’ hands.

“But father,” her voice was high and musical. “I don’t want to wear gloves.” Elsa extended her fingers inside the gloves, a small pout on her face. “No one else wears gloves except for me.”

Agdar knelt beside his young daughter, gesturing to his own hands. “I wear gloves dear,” his eyebrow raised.

Elsa frowned at the comment made by her father, “You wear your gloves because of your scar. My hands are perfect,” Her voice quivered, frost began to creep up the windows.

Agdar saw the frost slowly making its way around the windows. He knew he must control his daughter’s feelings. An outbreak of snow in the middle of July would not be very easy to explain. With her hands in his, he repeated their intonation.

“Conceal, don’t feel my little Elsa. This will make your world so much easier.” He looked up at her with an earnest expression. “Please my daughter, promise you will trust me on this.”

With a deep breath, the frost retracted from the windows, the room’s temperature creeping back up a few degrees. A smile of relief swept the king’s face, and he pulled his young daughter into his arms.

“Father,” Elsa said while pulling away from the hug, “Why did this happen to me? Why am I forced to hide alone while everyone goes outside? Even you get to go outside while I am stuck here.” Her brows arched together in confusion. Elsa constantly saw her sister outside in the courtyard, her parents watching as little Anna would play in the garden, picking flowers that she would eventually leave outside Elsa’s room for her to collect. Sometimes they would include a crude drawing of something from her day, whether it be a flower or a toy she had played with. Elsa kept these notes in a box, the only contact she had with her baby sister. She never wrote back.

Agdar thought for a moment, trying to piece together the best way to explain what he had already explained a million times to his daughter. At barely eight she was fighting what he had tried to control ever since he had returned home from war. It was his duty to protect her, to control her powers. The snowflake that was seared into his skin was always slightly cooler to the touch than the rest of his body, and it served as a constant reminder of what the king’s duty truly was: to protect Arendelle from its future queen.

“I do not know why this happened to you, my little one,” Agdar started, “It seems as though it was written in the stars for centuries. But what I do know is that it is my job to protect you from all that I can. And to do that I must teach you how to control your powers.” He stood up and reached for his daughter’s hand.

Elsa grabbed his hand, and they both started to recite the words that constantly echoed through her mind:

_Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know._

* * *

“Argh! Father! Hans burnt me again,” Rudi, one of the twins closest in age to Hans shoved him down

Hans, about ten years old, shrunk into himself at the solid wood table that extended the length of the dining room. Each seat was filled by his twelve older brothers, parents, and the few wives of his oldest siblings. His chair was one of the furthest from his parents, and all he wished for was to hide himself in the skirts of his mother’s gown. But he was older now, and not one that could cry to his mother.

“Maybe we should put him in an icebox” snickered Runo, the other half of the twins. They were both 2 years Hans’ senior, and always tried to make his life a living hell.

“Pfft! Yeah! Maybe that would finally cool him down.” Rudi splashed his goblet of water on top of Hans’ head and the twins erupted in laughter. Hans could feel the flames licking his hands. The tips of his gloves were beginning to char on the inside from the unexposed heat screaming to be let free.

“Enough!” King Ayden bellowed as he stood from his seat and strode towards the boys. His heavy boots left an echo as he crossed the dining room and scolded the twins. “You know that this is something he is trying to control; it’d be best you cooperate.” The king extended his hand to Hans, “Come, my son,”

Hans hesitated to grab his father’s hand, trying to ensure that any risk of flames were gone from his hands.

_Conceal, don’t feel._

“You two will be dealt with later,” King Ayden warned and led Hans to sit at the table between his parents. Hans still coiled in on himself, his hands in his lap, shoulders slumped, and a constant worry of anxiety on his face. His plate was brought to him by a servant and he continued to eat. His family’s voices roared throughout the hall, his older brothers discussing their days, Hans listened to them in astonishment. The third brother, Lars, had just returned from a sea voyage and was recounting his tale of how he saved his ship from an unforgiving storm.

The sea had always intrigued Hans. Being surrounded by the one thing that would douse his powers ought to be a good thing. He could explore the world, see new things, and if there’s no one there to bother him, his flames would stay in check, right? Hans listened to every word Lars said before their father finished his meal and walked Hans back to his bedroom.

His room was filled with beautiful things, all untouched. His bed was made with red silk bedding and his toys were lined up perfectly near the bay window. A wooden toybox filled with shiny new toys sat underneath it. He didn’t dare try to ruin such intricate toys and chose to play with ones that had already been played with by his brothers. A separate box in the wardrobe housed all of the toys that Hans could play with, some a little charred, but the ones that were new did not deserve such a demolished fate.

“Father -” Hans began.

“Not another word Hans, I know that you didn’t touch your brother.” The king sat in a large armchair that was in the corner of the room.

Hans was surprised, “B-but how Father?”

“Your gloves. They’re still white.” Ayden pointed out. He was correct, the gloves had no outside charring, so there was no way that Hans got hot enough to burn Rudi. “I know they were trying to make you angry Hans.”

“That isn’t fair Father,” Hans said, “and why is it me? Why must I have such a curse? To destroy all that I touch?” He looked at his hands and quickly turned away in disgust. “I don’t understand why you don’t just lock me away from everyone and protect them from me. I’m just a monster.” His eyes teared up at the last sentence.

King Ayden rose from the chair and knelt before his son, holding his hands in his. “No, my boy, you are not a monster, and you are destined to be someone who will save this world from destruction. You are a part of this family and will stay as such. As long as I am king.” He assured Hans.

Hans smiled at the reassurance from his father and felt a hot tear streak down his face. He was never told what he was prophesized to save the world from, but the king had always said that he’d know it when he saw it.

The young prince removed his gloves and placed them on his vanity, a bit of pride swept his face. They were in good enough shape for another day, which is not something he could always say. “Thank you, father, I will try to be the best I can be tomorrow.”

“As will I, and as we always should strive to be,” Ayden affirmed his son and closed his bedroom door. With the click of it shutting Hans shot to his large window that overlooked the harbour. A small fleet of ships glowed by their lamps in the distance, and he couldn’t wait to learn about the sea.

The next day Hans found his brothers Rudi and Runo in the library, they were studying their Latin homework. Hans plopped a large book about nautical navigation on the table and greeted them. The boys were silent. The young prince assumed maybe they were just very focused on work, or that they were playing a prank on him. But he never heard a word or acknowledgement from his two brothers for the next two years.


End file.
